


even a grump like Yurio needs gifts

by kurochatchan (RhienMeoita)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, M/M, One Shot, Post-Grand Prix Final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhienMeoita/pseuds/kurochatchan
Summary: After the Grand Prix Final Banquet, Yuuri gives Yuri a Christmas present.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lobo_Loca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobo_Loca/gifts).



> Betaed by @[ loboloca](http://loboloca.tumblr.com/), who whipped this into a better shape than a 6am sleep-deprived thing, and title suggested by @[ teawithmochi](http://teawithmochi.tumblr.com/).  
> For [ loboloca](http://loboloca.tumblr.com/) because she probably doesn't remember it, but she was the one who led me into the Yuri On Ice fandom.

As the end of another Grand Prix Final banquet nears, Yuuri thanks the heavens that, unlike last year, he did not lose himself to alcohol and forget hours of his life—no matter how much Chris was encouraging Yuuri to drink and ‘let loose’. This year, there was another dance-off, but it was considerably more PG-rated. Though to Yuri’s consternation, Yuuri still won.

Now, Yuuri is listening to Victor converse with Chris, interjecting now and then, when he spots blond and black in his peripheral vision.

Turning his head, Yuuri sees Yuri and Otabek heading towards the exit of the banquet hall and shouts, "Yurio! Hold on!"

Yuri and Otabek pause before the exit, looking back towards Yuuri and Victor.

"Huh? What do you want, pig?" Yuri demands, glaring over his shoulder.

Yuuri hurries over to the duo, ignoring Chris’ and Victor's questioning look. "Before you leave, can we stop by my room? I have a Christmas present for you."

Yuri’s expression remains disgruntled. "A present?"

"Yes, Yuri, a present. It won't take long," Yuuri promises.

"Fine,” Yuuri grumbles. “But it better be worth it. Otabek and I have plans "

"Oh? What kind of plans?"

"Watching _Up_. Yura hasn't seen it yet," Otabek responds as he glanced at Yuri with a small smile.

"Oh! Phichit and I watched that during one of our movie nights! We really enjoyed it!" Yuuri comments, fondly recalling the various movie nights that he and Phichit shared.

"Let's go already!" Without waiting for a reply, Yuri heads out of the door. Otabek nods at Yuuri before trailing Yuri.

"Oh, I want to come too!" Victor adds, startling Yuuri. Without Yuuri knowing, Victor has somehow made his way across the ballroom and was barely a few feet behind Yuuri. "Yuuri, you didn't tell me you had a present for Yurio!"

"It never came up."

"I was going to mail Yurio his present after we return to Japan. I should have brought it with me too," Victor laments with a pout.

"It's okay, I just wanted to see Yurio's reaction in person. I’m sure—"

"Come on already! You said it would be quick!" Yuri shouts from the hallway, interrupting Yuuri.

"Let's go," Yuuri says, hurry after Yuri and Otabek. On the way to their room, Yuuri and Victor walk behind Otabek and Yuri, who are already conversing. Yuuri is only half-paying attention to Victor as he recounts a story about how Mila held a birthday/holiday party with him, Yuri, Georgi, and some of their rink mates, even though Christmas isn’t really celebrated in Russia.

"It was because the hag just wanted a stupid excuse to hold a party!" Yuri interjects, ruffled. Otabek asks a question that was too soft for them to overhear, and Yuuri watches as Yuri's expression gentles. There was even a smile on his face.

Yuuri smiles. _I am glad Yuri made a friend._

"Yuuuuri! You're not listening!" Victor complains, catching Yuuri's attention.

"No, I was listening. You were talking about how Yurio forbade you from bringing Makkachin to the party and the little tree that Mila brought."

Satisfied that Yuuri is indeed listening, Victor returns to his story, and Yuuri turns his attention to Victor after one last glance at Yuri and Otabek.

When they reach the room, Yuuri pulls out his keycard and opens the door. "Come in."

Yuuri heads towards his suitcase, unzips the main compartment and digs around for a bit, making an "aha" noise when he finds the wrapped box.

"Here you go," Yuuri says, handing the box to Yuri. "I hope you will like it."

"Open it, Yuri, open it!" Victor chanted with a bounce, more excited than Yuri.

"Shut up! I will!" Yuri retorts with a glare before looking back at his present.

After a few seconds, Yuri gently unwraps the ribbon, handing it to Otabek to hold, before tearing into the wrapping and revealing a nondescript brown box. He lifts the lid and pushes the tissue paper away, and pauses.

Though Victor is brimming with anticipation, he manages to hold back, allowing Yuri to continue on his own. Eventually, Yuri pulls out a hat. A tan and brown knitted hat with cat ears.

Grinning, Yuuri takes the box and wrapping from Yuri’s lap as he says, "I hope this will keep you warm in the winter."

Yuri's silence continues as he tilts the hat this way and that, turning it over. After a while, Yuuri starts to waver and reaches out. "But if you don't—"

"Why don't you try it on, Yura?" Otabek suggests quietly, storing the ribbon in his pocket before carefully taking the hat from Yuri's hands and placing it on his head. Otabek adjusts it a little before stepping back with a smile. "It looks good on you."

Yuri instantly blushes. "Of course it would look good on me! Everything looks good on me."

That is all the reassurance that Yuuri needs.

"Come on, Otabek, let's go watch our movie!" Yuri pulls Otabek towards the door by his arm. However, before leaving, Yuri pauses and looks back, eyes darting to the floor before meeting Yuuri's eyes. "Thank you, Yuuri."

A bright expression appears on Yuuri’s face. "You are welcome. Merry Christmas, Yuri."

"Merry Christmas," Yuri replies before pulling Otabek again and leaving.

Once the duo are out of hearing range, Victor asks with a tilt of his head, "Yuuri, did you make that?"

Yuuri nods. "Okaasan taught me how to knit and crochet to help me with my anxiety when I was younger, hoping it would calm me down." Yuuri remembers the small needles that he started with and the jagged uneven lines of his first scarf. "When it's mild, it does. I found the process soothing and fun, so I kept going. Whenever I was stressed or had free time, I would crochet or knit, and it was fun making different presents for my friends and family. I even made hamster mittens for Phichit one year."

"Then Yuuri, why didn't you make me one too! A poodle hat would look so cute on me, don't you think?"

Seeing at Victor's forlorn expression, Yuuri chuckles. "Let's change. Chris mentioned a pool party earlier.” Yuuri tosses the wrapping paper into the trash on his way to the suitcase. “Don't you want to go?"

"Yuuuuuri!"

Two weeks later, when Victor opens his Christmas present, he discovers a floppy eared hat that resembled Makkachin. He immediately puts it on and latches onto Yuuri with a squeal, unwilling to let go.

Photos of Yuri wearing his hat shows up on Instagram, as well as rumors of Yuri unwilling to take the hat off during practice until he overheats. Yuuri sends Yuri a pair of matching mittens for his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this.  
> In case anyone was wondering, Yuri kept the ribbon because his cat likes ribbons.
> 
> Now, time to go work on my other YoI ideas, and edit and finish that Victuuri one-shot that has been 85% done since episode 9 and got surpassed by canon...  
> You can find me as [ kurochatchan](http://kurochatchan.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  
> Happy holidays!


End file.
